gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser Like Me (Episode)
Loser Like Me is the first episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. It will air on January 9, 2015 as part of the two hour premiere. Source The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. Source Filming on both the season and this episode began on September 3rd, 2014. Source Spoilers Plot Source *Blaine, Dave, Figgins, Kurt, LeRoy, Rachel, Roderick, Sam, Spencer, Sue, and Will, along with other characters, will appear. **Neither Artie, Mercedes, nor Santana are part of the episode. Rachel Source *Rachel’s pilot - titled "That's So Rachel" - goes to series, but it bombs. The show is quickly cancelled. The fallout renders her Hollywood career dead in the water. **Having burned her bridges on Broadway, she has nowhere to go. She ends up moving back home, where she finds out that her dads are divorcing. Hiram has moved out. LeRoy is the dad left at home. **Rachel, still dismayed that Principal Sue disbanded the Glee Club, goes above her head to the superintendent of Lima Public Schools. She convinces him to revive the McKinley Glee Club by offering to fund it with her remaining TV money. He insists she be the director. **Rachel seeks counsel from Mr. Schue at a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. **After Kurt arrives in Lima, Rachel convinces him to run Glee Club with her. He remains a NYADA student, taking the job as an intern. **There aren't tryouts for Glee Club yet. Blaine, Dave, and Kurt Source *Blaine and Kurt are broken up when the episode begins. After Blaine moved back into the loft, the couple continued to argue. Kurt decided they were too young to be engaged and broke it off. **We first see Kurt in New York, months after his break up with Blaine. Finally, he decides to speed date. One of his speed daters senses that Kurt isn’t over an old relationship and tells him so. The experience sets Kurt on the path to realizing that he still loves Blaine. **Upset after the breakup, Blaine allowed his grades to slip and was cut from NYADA, returned to Westerville, where he moved back in with his parents and took a job at Dalton as the director of The Warblers. After months apart, Kurt changes his mind about Blaine and heads back to Lima to try and get him back. But too late because Blaine and Karofsky - an out-and-proud college student - are a couple. They are dating. They even have pet names for each other: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo. *Kurt runs into Blaine and David at Scandals, where Blaine and Kurt reunite for the first time since they broke up. **After Blaine and Kurt talk, Karofsky appears as Blaine breaks the news to Kurt that they are dating. There is a flashback that takes place at Scandals. It explains how Blaine and Karofsky got together. They bumped into each other at the club on “Bear Night.” Karofsky buys Blaine a beer. **After Blaine and David reveal they are a couple and describe how they met, Kurt heads off to the men’s room where he breaks down in tears. Artie, Figgins, Mercedes, Sam, and Will *Will is the director of Vocal Adrenaline. *Sam works for Coach Shannon Beiste. He is an assistant football coach at McKinley. *Artie is still in film school. *Mercedes is still on tour with Santana and Brittany. *Figgins is a part-time barista at the Lima Bean. Scene Spoilers *They will be filming scenes at Cravens Estate (Dalton Academy) on September 15th, 24th, and 25th for the first two episodes. Source Source 2 *Carrot Top, Chris, Jane, and Lea were on set. (9/5) Source Source 2 *Lea was on set. (9/6) Source *Chord and Iqbal were on set. (9/8) Source Source 2 *Darren was at a dance rehearsal. (9/8) Source However, this could also be for Homecoming. *Chord, Chris, Darren, Lea, and Matthew were on set. (9/15) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. *Darren and Lea were on set filming Suddenly Seymour. (9/18) Source *Glee will be filming at Long Beach, California. (9/22) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. *Dot filmed her first scenes for the season (9/22) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. *Chord and Jane were on Set (9/23) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. Songs Source *Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Max George as Clint *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Marshall Williams as Spencer Source Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This is the third episode named after an original song that's been done on Glee, following Extraordinary Merry Christmas and All or Nothing. **However, the song Loser Like Me is not actually in the episode. *This is the fourth season premiere where Rachel and Blaine have a solo. *With this episode, Rachel sings in a duet in every season premiere, and each of them with a different person: Finn, Sunshine, Kurt, Marley, Santana, and Blaine. *Rachel was supposed to sing Karma Chameleon by Culture Club in this episode, but it got cut. Source Cultural References *The title of Rachel's pilot, "That's So Rachel," is a reference to the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. Gallery Glee S6 12.png Glee S6 13.png Tumblr naxmzixsRi1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Victim.jpg Tumblr_nbat4h8Uf91qe476yo1_500.jpg Itsbegun.jpg Tumblr nbc47wvnGH1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg glee extras s6.jpg BwoB8b8CIAAfBwG.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgskkd1421r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nbgsxxIeTt1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbkgw6f4cd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbljgetvF91qh4a6ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbllc8BpUa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9r8Gvj91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Filming 11.9.14.jpg LM LIG.jpg LIG LM.jpg lea darren glee set.jpg lea darren glee set 3.jpg lea darren glee set 4.jpg lea darren glee set 2.jpg Tumblr ncgu37ATZS1qaqmw1o1 500.jpg Sing.gif Glee Let it go 6x01.png tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o1_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o2_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o6_400.gif tumblr_ngnsfa2Qhi1qfrue3o8_400.gif tumblr_ngnquxvfqG1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_ngnquxvfqG1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_ngnqkjPq7Z1s2h37go1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngo00mLvVx1rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco2_r5_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_ngo6wgfPez1rk63wco4_r4_250.gif Tumblr ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo1 r2 1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo7_1280.jpg 1glee_ep601-sc27_0119_f_hires2.jpg Glee let it go.png Glee dance the night away.png Glee sing.png Glee uninvited.png Glee suddenly seymour.png tumblr_ngyba6RZ281u4784mo1_250.png Rachel snowing.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio5_250.gif tumblr_nh06qyGZjQ1qzmvoio6_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nh04wkKraM1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif 31RLmqM.png Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr nh2iwsU49t1qzmvoio8 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention